objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Cutiesunflower
Please join... Can you please Join DR Objects? I need more spots.That Guy Who Likes Chespins. (talk) 16:17, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Also why am I not on your friend list... No, and I didn't add you yet. Sunflowers can be loveable or anything, but it's good if you talk to me. �� Cutiesunflower (talk) 12:54, January 7, 2018 (UTC) BFB 0 Challenge --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 15:39, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Okay. I will try and do it. Sunflowers can be loveable or anything, but it's good if you talk to me. �� Cutiesunflower (talk) 15:40, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Dude... You’re extremely inactive, though usually on this wiki youre really active. What’s wrong? That Guy Who Likes Chespins. (talk) I'm not inactive. I was just making some edits. Sunflowers can be loveable or anything, but it's good if you talk to me. �� Cutiesunflower (talk) 20:39, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Heeeeello! I’m only talking to you cuz you sound nice. Anyways, I’m new here! I only just created my first H&H - Anyways hope you’re cool with me! HawkodileFan (talk) 14:08, January 27, 2018 (UTC) Okay. Oh, and hi! Sunflowers can be loveable or anything, but it's good if you talk to me. �� Cutiesunflower (talk) 14:10, January 27, 2018 (UTC) Friends hey Cutesunflower can we be friends,when i see your OC's they were Great and were cool,and i think we can Become Friends also if you do kinda like my show Object Turmoilus but if not i respect you opinion also here's my pose for Flower Grassy Yes. And I will look up Object Turmoilus. Also, thanks for making one of my OC's poses. I appreciate it. Sunflowers can be loveable or anything, but it's good if you talk to me. �� Cutiesunflower (talk) 21:51, February 2, 2018 (UTC) will you be able making Object show i was wondering if you will make your Own Object show,beacuse Object shows are for fun and enertaiment and likeability and you can make it using things like PowerPoint or animation Program (cuz Programs for animate like Flash,that you need to buy it Not for now. I don't have a powerpoint account, and also flash is too expensive. So I won't do an object show until I have powerpoint, or further notice. Sunflowers can be loveable or anything, but it's good if you talk to me. �� Cutiesunflower (talk) 21:14, February 5, 2018 (UTC) i love you You too, probably. Sunflowers can be loveable or anything, but it's good if you talk to me. �� Cutiesunflower (talk) 20:09, February 12, 2018 (UTC) can i be your friend??? Yes. I just needed to add you to the friends list. Sunflowers can be loveable or anything, but it's good if you talk to me. �� Cutiesunflower (talk) 20:33, February 12, 2018 (UTC) Wanna talk about MS again? (talk| |blog) 16:48, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Yes. It's been a while since I didn't talk about it. Sunflowers can be loveable or anything, but it's good if you talk to me. �� Cutiesunflower (talk) 17:40, March 3, 2018 (UTC) : I'm on now! Come on ove! (talk| |blog) 14:03, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Do you want to join this camp thing I am going to make? Hey uh, I was wondering if you wanted to join BFDII, my current camp on this wiki. You don't have to, but if you want to, you can, and you can be any one of your OCs. Talk (talk) 21:43, March 7, 2018 (UTC) I won't join, I am getting too busy on other stuff. Sunflowers can be loveable or anything, but it's good if you talk to me. �� Cutiesunflower (talk) 22:43, March 7, 2018 (UTC) That's fine Hello, it's me, Firey, (How was your day?) 22:44, March 7, 2018 (UTC) What do you think about OO Tri? (talk| |blog) 21:04, March 26, 2018 (UTC) It's nice, and I really like that because I'm a fan of Object Overload. Sunflowers can be loveable or anything, but it's still good if you can talk to me! �� 21:06, March 26, 2018 (UTC) : Feel free to make a fan-pose! (talk| |blog) 21:09, March 26, 2018 (UTC) The best thing Ya wan aknow the best thing about living in Tennessee? There’s a place called Sunrise and it’s a breakfast restaurant. It has really good pancakes. So, if you don’t think Tennessee is great, you’re missing out on one of the best breakfast places ever. HawkodileFan (talk) Congratz! You got Platina badge! *"Owner of Dream Island" Awarded for contributing to the wiki every day for 365 days! -- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 01:51, April 4, 2018 (UTC) Thanks! I am the first person in this wiki to get this! Sunflowers can be loveable or anything, but it's still good if you can talk to me! �� 01:51, April 4, 2018 (UTC) GOOD NEWS YOU GOT THE OWNER OF DREAM ISLAND BADGE CONGRATULATIONS [[User:U4Again| '''Undhee/U4Again ]] | [[User talk:U4Again| t''' ]] | [[User blog:U4Again| '''b ]] | ' 03:27, April 4, 2018 (UTC) oh and also enzo got the owner of dream island badge in the bfdi wiki - '[[User:U4Again| Undhee/U4Again ]] | [[User talk:U4Again| t''' ]] | [[User blog:U4Again| '''b ]] | ' 16:25, April 7, 2018 (UTC) I know. I seen that before. Sunflowers can be loveable or anything, but it's still good if you can talk to me! �� 16:27, April 7, 2018 (UTC) ok also remaker got that badge as well, did you know that? -- '[[User:U4Again| Undhee/U4Again ]] | [[User talk:U4Again| t''' ]] | [[User blog:U4Again| '''b ]] | ' 16:29, April 7, 2018 (UTC) Yeah. He got it as well along with Cloudy176 and Phuocphuc46. Sunflowers can be loveable or anything, but it's still good if you can talk to me! �� 16:31, April 7, 2018 (UTC) ok then -- '[[User:U4Again| Undhee/U4Again ]] | [[User talk:U4Again| t''' ]] | [[User blog:U4Again| '''b ]] | ' 16:55, April 7, 2018 (UTC) Hey Cutie. You have a problem about Free-Add Comics? Dunno how this trend started, suddenly Free-Add Comics were popping everywhere. oh gosh dont place me as an enemy, you've already placed me as neutral for making "unoriginal" OCs such as Shiner, Chef, or Plume MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 06:19, April 17, 2018 (UTC) There isn't alot of problems with it, I just saw that it keeps adding images to earn badges. And it's better if it's in different wiki so I won't get to be flooded by the comic spam, unless I scroll down slowly. Sunflowers can be loveable or anything, but it's still good if you can talk to me! �� 10:31, April 17, 2018 (UTC) KFC Frech Fries (NEW BODY AND POSE! :D) '''I hope you like it ;D 'NahuelFire39 (talk) 21:13, May 2, 2018 (UTC) Okay, and cool! Sunflowers can be loveable or anything, but it's still good if you can talk to me! �� 21:15, May 2, 2018 (UTC) Flower Tree. You made a spelling mistake in a comment. Edited the comment, and I promise I'll be able to say "You're Welcome!" instead of "Your Welcome!" to make more sense. Sunflowers can be loveable or anything, but it's still good if you can talk to me! �� 23:55, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Wanna Aggie, Cutie? (talk| |blog) 20:04, May 8, 2018 (UTC) um i just noticed that you're close to 10,000 edits on this wiki, 12 edits left i guess? [[User:U4Again| '''Undhee/U4Again ]] | [[User talk:U4Again| t''' ]] | [[User blog:U4Again| '''b ]] | ''' 14:24, May 19, 2018 (UTC) bfdineedleyesrockyno:you must be the one who banned me from chat,if you did,i will tell battlereviews to block you! I found the old OL thumbnails! Well, every OL thumb except the OLR thumbs. (talk| |blog) 00:25, May 20, 2018 (UTC) SHE DID IT AGAIN MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 03:53, May 22, 2018 (UTC)